riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hail Arora-Class Battle Cruiser
The Hail-Arora-Class battlecruiser is a heavy warship used by the R.F.F.S.7. Navy, one of several different designs of capital ships they employ. These vessels serve as the backbone of the R.F.F.S.7. Navy and their most numerous Capital ship; they are also commonly tasked with Orbital Bombardment operations. Overview The Hail Arora classification is the most well known type of R.F.F.S.7. warship, one of the few which all flesh militaries has been able to gain fears, too. The Destroyer is a long, shaped spacecraft capable of launching dozens of fighters, dropships, and boarding craft. Typically armed with a vast arsenal of energy weapons, it is exactly one-third the length of the newely constructed, and more powerful Assault Carriers, but larger than the Star Arora Class Cruisers. Pulse laser turrets, and Star torpedo launchers, and used as a main heavy warship by R.F.F.S.7. Military. It appears to be capable of both space warfare and supporting ground operations, capable of deploying upwards of a thousand troops of androids, as well as support vehicles and aircraft through its hangers. It is for this reason that the cruiser is frequently utilized, easily surpassing the numbers of any known R.F.F.S.7. vessel. Sections 'Bridge' The bridge of a Hail Arora classification, is located, as on all known R.F.F.S.7. starships, in the upper front section of the battle destroyer, protected by thick armor in addition to the ship's shields. A raised platform in the center of the spacious room ringed with both solid, and holographic controls is the Combat Information Center, or CIC, of the Control Room. These controls are most likely for fire control, navigation, sensors, ship diagnostics, internal security monitors, etc. In front of the command center is a large hollow shot "banner" which is used for navigation purposes. The crew in the control room usually consists of about high ranking, R.F.F.S.7. or Continentals who stands or parks on the central platform and is in charge of giving orders and commanding his vessel. 'Hangers' There are at least four hangar bays aboard Hail Aroras - two to starboard and two to port side. They are each three-tiered, with a large amount of space between the floors and ceilings of each level. Each bay contains various vehicles, such as Star Landers, on the bottom floor, with a pillar-like platform used for dismounting passengers rising up and connecting to the second level. R.F.F.S.7. troops are arrayed upon the second and third floors, with multiple stationary MG.42's and newly experimental Proton fires. A magnetic containment field operates at the mouth of the hangars, retaining atmosphere while in space transit. It denies the movement of all forms of matter attempting to enter or leave the shuttle bays. 'O.B. Deck' The O.B. Deck known as the Orbital Bombardment Deck, was a large room in the center of the Hail Arora Destroyers located near the ship's bottom. It composes of large monitors, and solid controls surrounding the entire rectangular shaped room, all the way up to the doors. Each control activates the Orbital Bombardments, while the others directed the blast. The blaster of the ship is located in a large opening, outside the O.B. Deck, where the blaster can be seen, along with a large orbital door, that was meant for opening when the blaster was set to launch it's orbital bombardment operations. the room containing the Blaster are much larger than those of the O.B. Deck, covered with several cat walks, surrounding the large blaster, as well as some leading into other compartments into the ship. 'Brig' The Hail Arora classification has at least two brigs for holding prisoners, though they may have more since these ships have not been fully explored. Each is a rectangular room with four force field-secured cells on either side, for a total of eight per brig. Each cell can accommodate a large number of prisoners, although normally only one is placed in each cell, probably for security purposes against the possibility of an organized escape attempt. The fields are impenetrable to all hand held weaponry, projectile or energy, but can be lowered by a holographic control panel on a raised platform on the far side of the brig opposite the entrance, the guards post. The cells are arranged at the periphery of a spacious room, with guards patrolling the central section. The guards usually have Active camouflage, using their stealth to monitor the prisoners. those that tried to escape were immediately executed, if two got out, than the entire Brig would be executed in R.F.F.S.7. sparks. 'Corridors' Most of the ship is comprised of a network of corridors, with circuitry concealed behind purple metal casings. At junctions, gaps in the ceilings revealing Light Purple and Dark Grey upper cuts above. easily and quickly. The corridors appear to be of a curved shape, with doors that open by a Two way system. 'Doors' There are various, virtually indestructible doors upon the H.A. Destroyers. Unlocked ones are outlined in purple light, while locked ones have red lights. 'Engine Deck' Every Hail Arora ship presumably features an engine deck. The ship's Repulsor Engines are more powerful and faster than those of human, or another engines created by flesh. Trivia